Under the Mistletoe
by Divergent-Ouat-cs-ft
Summary: This fluffy CS fiction will take place a while after the return from neverland. Cute and fluffy CS one shot.


**A/N: Okay this is a short oneshot of captainswan that came to my mind a week ago and I just HAD a to write it before my mind exploded from thinking about it so much. I hope you enjoy!**

It's only been a week since their return from neverland and the folks of storybrooke are already back to their normal lifes. (At least the most normal life can be in storybrooke!) Emma's back to being super mom, the savior, and the sheriff. Hook is back to being captain to his pirate ship, The Jolly Roger. Snow and charming are back to being well... snow and charming.

Emma takes a trip to granny's to get a hot drink to warm up with. Ruby comes over to take her order

"Hi emma I'm guessing you want your usual, hot cocoa with cinnamon?"

"You got it."

"Great! How you doing?"

"Fine."

"Oh come on, Emma, I know you better than that. So what's really going on?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Well me and hook... we... umm.. kinda... umm... kissed back in neverland."

"OMG YOU DID?! IS HE A GOOD KISSER?! DOES HE HAVE BAD BREATH?!"

"Yes he is a good kisser, and no he doesn't have bad breath. But that's the thing the kiss was perfect."

"AND THATS A BAD THING?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE THINGS I WOULD DO TO THAT MAN! Okay but seriously how is that a bad thing?"

"YES! It was SO perfect that I can't stop thinking about it! I mean it was wrong but it felt so right."

Granny comes by with Emma's hot cocoa. "Ruby can you go hang the mistletoe up outside, Christmas is right around the corner!" Granny said as she walks back to to the kitchen. "FINE GRANNY! Later, Emma good luck with hook." Ruby said as she grabbed the mistletoe and headed out the doors.

"Bye" Emma said as she jerked her phone out if her pocket to check the weather. "More snow? Haven't we had enough?" She muttered to herself. Just then the bell on the door rang as someone opened it. Emma looked up in hope that her dark haired blue-eyed pirate had come for early morning coffee. Well actually it was just Ruby. "Come on" Emma thought to herself. Then the bell rang again, Emma didn't bother to look up because it probably wasn't her kinda lover anyway. Then all of a sudden she smells the aroma if leather and salty waters. "Could it be?" She thought. She looked up. (slowly because she had no intention of looking desperate) It was him. He spotted her and quickly joined her.

"Well someone's in a rush." She teases him

"Well it is cold outside" he smirks

"Did that mean I make him feel warm?" She thought.

It was awkward before Hook finally spoke up.

"So how's Henry?"

"He's fine I guess..."

"The question is, are you fine, emma, you haven't quite been yourself lately. Is there something bothering you?"

"No, well yes... But...it.. It's nothing."

"Yes, it IS something your bothered by it."

"Why do you care anyway? No one really cares about how I feel."

"I do. And I think we've established the fact I'm not exactly like everyone else..."

"You can say that again, Pirate." She teased

Ruby came by with Emma's check (but the only reason she actually came was to be nosy)." Ruby started to walk away but stopped behind hook and gave thumbs up to emma while hook couldn't see her, then walked away.

"I've got to go sorry." Emma said as she laid money down on the counter and hurried out the doors. Well actually she didn't have anywhere to go. She just felt too awkward around Hook. She was gonna go back home but instead she chose to check her phone again to see if the weather forecast had magically changed in the last 2 minutes. Hook came out the doors, saw Emma, and said "Well that was a lovely goodbye, love" he smirked

"How's this for you..." She said as she pushed him against the wall, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. All of a sudden she felt like everything around her had disappeared, all that mattered was Hook. When they finally stopped to catch their breath hook says "I'm not complaining, love, but what was that for?" He asked "look up" she said in return, and walked away. He looked up and sure enough There was the mistletoe...


End file.
